The Ultimate Show
"Now Rolf is complete again!, Rolf will use his invincible powers to destroy all dimensions and universes...and create a perfect new one for Rolf! So, shall we get started? Now Rolf have all what Rolf needed...to become the king of all the existence!" :::-Rolf fusing with his other half after opening the treasure of Captain Morgan The Ultimate Show was the name of the legendary battle in both dimensions (our dimension and the YouTube Poop dimension) which cost the life of millions of people. Origin Everything started when Rolf began an age of extinction in all the dimensions until Shrek alongside "The Gods" defeated him for good. One half would be send to the YouTube Poop dimension while the main half of Rolf would stay in the actual dimensions in which he was. An enraged Rolf then brainwashed every cartoon from Nickelodeon (such as Fanboy and Chum Chum, Breadwinners, Robot and Monster etc), a genie, a chimp and a spoiled brat to help him on his plans of destroy all the dimensions if he opens the Super Portal to go to YouTube Poop Universe and find the treasure of Captain Morgan. Mario Head along with several allies will do everything to end him once for all. Events The battle was made in The Dimension R, a dimension created by Rolf to make one of the (if not the) most painful and cruel battles in the universe. Rolf began the war when he tried to ambush the heroes with his army of mutants. Mario Head then began the attack to Rolf's army. Rolf then ordered the petition to recruit more mutants, one of them being Eustace Baggs. Mario Head ordered to destroy Arkham Asylum to release the prisoners. One of them being The Joker was pleased for Mario Head's tactics so, he joined his team. The Nazy army lead by Adolf Hitler was resurrected by Rolf in order to help him to create a perfect universe runned by them. After a bloody fight, Eustace Baggs betrayed the villains when he killed Lord Farquaad by cutting his throat. The main reason of this is because Farquaad constantly molested him along with King Chimpinian. Meanwhile, King Chimpinian was about to kill Mittens but Shrek arrived at time along with The Gods and ripped his head off, thus killing the bastard king for good. Johnny Test finally met his comeuppance as well for being the biggest asshole of cartoons when Steven Universe turned into Mike Tyson and repeatedly punched him in the face, thus deforming it and killing him in the process. At one point, Rolf made a deal with a retarded demon from YTP dimension (The Red Guy), this demon and his army from Hell would help Rolf to destroy the heroes as long as they rape them to be rich. Just when everything was doomed for our heroes, Captain Morgan along with al the video game characters came to bring the help of everyone from all the dimensions (Video Games, Cartoons, Comics, Films etc) in order to kill Rolf and stop his reign of madness. Although Mario Head and the Heroes killed all the Villains (except for The Red Guy who escaped to YTP dimension crying because he failed again), The Genie (who got stabbed many times by the heroes but was the last villain alive) told them that they were just a distraction to let Rolf get the Super Portal which he achieved. Mario Head then killed The Genie after making him expand until he finally exploded in blood and thus avenging all the heads and people he murdered. However, Rolf passed through the Super Portal and went to the ocean to find the chest, avoiding the X-Nauts in there of course. Then Rolf opened the treasure and fused with his other half, turning into a deity called "Super Rolf", the nightmare has returned!!! Fortunately, after a final battle which took too long, Mario Head with the help of the Heroes, Shrek and "The Gods" killed him after all the people from YouTube Poop dimension and the Harky dimension gave their Spaghetti to make him immune to Rolf's powers and thus destroying him with a final Spaghetti Infinity Laser (something similar to a Genkidama). "You think this is the end? This isn't finished...You scumbags have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin, and now you can't stop this now...You can't escape...Rolf has been saving one last surprise for you... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" :::-Rolf's last words Moments before his death, however, Rolf reveals that he left a bit of his power controlling the Super Portal to overload it and create a new big bang which will destroy not only the universes but also all the life and times. With the destruction of all worlds upon them, Mario Head and his friends fixed the Super Portal at time but at the cost of Captain Morgan's life who sacrificed himself to save the existence. After the war YouTube Poop dimension and the Harky dimensions returned to normality. The Heroes returned to their respective dimensions and Shrek along with The Gods returned to the afterlife. Mario Head now doesn't need to protect the Super Portal anymore knowing that Rolf has been erased from existence forever. Music When the battle started: This was the final theme of the final battle against Super Rolf: This was the theme used when the end of the existence was upon the Heroes: Quotes Famous quotes taken from the war: "Your time in this world is OGRE!" ::-Shrek "This is where you eat our sh*t" ::-The Genie "No..This is for all those dimensions, this is for Billy Mays Head. YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEEER!!!" ::-Mario Head "It's time to yiff some dicks!" ::-Mario Head "Engage the Mario Head motherfucker!" ::-Rolf Characters Heroes *Mario Head *The Giant Floating Heads *Shrek *Mittens *Waluigi *The Joker (He escaped from Arkham Asylum thanks to Waluigi) *Arkham Asylum's prisoners *Steven Universe *Eustace Bagge (formerly a villain until getting tired of Farquaad) *All Cartoon Network characters (except for Teen Titans Go) *The X-Nauts *Everyone from the other dimensions *Captain Morgan Villains *Rolf *The Genie *King Chimpinian *Johnny Test *Hitler's clones *Chimps *The Red Guy *Demons *The Nazi Army (resurrected by Rolf) *Teen Titans (from Teen Titans Go) *Lord Farquaad *Drek (Blue Shrek) *All Nickelodeon characters *Blue Yoshi Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Articles with Swear Words